The daughter of Pink
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: —Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y algún día voy a dominar el mundo./Con un pasado distinto, el presente y el futuro están destinados a ser diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

***Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **The Daughter of Pink**

 **I**

Tarareando en voz baja, arrojó distraídamente el arroz en la sartén. El reloj colgado en el centro de la cocina chilló, un sonido molesto que le recordó que si se apresuraba aún podría llegar temprano a la Academia.

Una pequeña cruz en el calendario también le señaló que se trataba de un día importante, algo sobre los equipos genin. Lástima que no podría ir. Hubiese amado ver la cara de decepción de las niñas al no estar con su amor. Chicas-fan siempre eran un espectáculo tonto pero divertido.

Se rió entre dientes. Ella ya conocía los nombres de quienes integrarían su equipo, así que, ¿por qué molestarse? Iruka-sensei daría alguna clase de larga charla y el resto del día sería tan aburrido como eso, sino más.

No. Tenía cosas más productivas que hacer.

Aún no había terminado su investigación sobre Hatake Kakashi, después de todo.

 _Ah,_ suspirando en deleite, felizmente mordisqueó su desayuno. _Casi lo siento por esos tontos._ Imaginando su larga espera sonrió de medio lado. El AMBU retirado no era conocido por ser puntual, algo que sin duda los otros aprenderían por las malas.

 _Ahora,_ limpiándose la boca se puso de pie, dejando el plato abandonado, _hay algo mucho más importante en que concentrarme._

Un pequeño detalle había saltado en su previa indagación: el hombre no había aprobado a ningún genin designado. _Lo que algo interesante_ , reflexionó. Supuso que no sería difícil averiguar el porqué. Ninjas no eran diferentes a los civiles sobre las malas lenguas.

Solo era cuestión de que tan rápido podía encontrar a uno de esos rechazados.

* * *

Después de que mi net se rompió y perdí el capítulo casi completo de Reminescense tipo como que estuve a punto de llorar de puro dolor de alma.

No lo hice.

De hecho, mi mente solo se puso a fantasear acerca de "hey, mira, acerca de Naruto, ¿no sería genial sí…?" Y bueno, esto es el resultado. Los capítulos no tendrán más de 500 palabras, por si las dudas. Así que si prefieren algo más largo simplemente ir a buscarlo ;) existe gran variedad de fic en :D

En fin. **Gracias por revisar. :D Ya saben, un comentario sería realmente apreciado.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía.**

 **The Daughter of White**

 **II**

Ella llegó a tiempo para la presentación. Unas dos horas después de la hora supuestamente pactada, aún si no es como se suponía que debía de saberlo.

Sonriendo ampliamente se dejó caer en el mismo lugar donde sus compañeros actualmente se encontraban— ¡Ohayou!~—saludó felizmente, causando una divertida reacción a los niños— Siento la tardanza. Me quedé dormida.

— ¡¿De dónde has salido?!—el rubio cuestionó, señalándola con un dedo como si solamente acabase de sorprenderlos por el placer de hacerlo a sabiendas de su pobre detección de chakra.

Oh, espera. Que sí lo hizo.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, miró pensativa a la lejanía— Bueno, hace mucho tiempo un hombre y una mujer que se amaban mucho…

— ¡No me refería a eso!—el chico negó furiosamente, sus oídos rojos— ¡Detente, Sakura-chan!

— Pensé que no vendrías—el otro murmuró con sequedad, un leve rosado en la punta de sus orejas apenas perceptible.

Sacudiendo su mano casualmente, ella comentó— No lo iba a hacer pero después pensé que nuestro sensei podía ser una gran súper persona y como que me dio curiosidad—admitió, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa fácil.

El hombre mayor pareció ver el momento adecuado para intervenir, aclarándose la garganta para atraer la atención hacia él— Vale. Ahora que estamos todos podemos seguir. Vayan hacia delante con las presentaciones. Tú, el mocoso rubio, vas primero.

Dedicándole una mirada molesta, contestó— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…

 _Le gusta el ramen. Quiere ser Hokage._ Su mente resumió fácilmente toda la diarrea verbal. Podría haber jurado que jamás había oído la palabra "ramen" tantas veces en su vida. Aunque teniendo en cuenta de que era Naruto no le sorprendía.

— Soy Uchiha Sasuke…

 _Le gusta la formación. Tiene serios problemas._ Amaba el simplismo. Y tampoco era como si no conociese lo dicho.

Cuando las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, les sonrió ampliamente— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Soy parcial a la mayoría de las cosas. Mi afición es el canto, y algún día voy a dominar al mundo.

Naruto suspiró… inquietantemente _sonrojado_. Comenzaba a recordar porque había acabado pasando menos tiempo con él.

Sasuke siguió siendo clueca.

Y Sensei parpadeó—… Muy bien. Veo que son personas interesantes y diferentes entre sí—comenzó, su voz en calidad aburrida.

Sakura se desconectó después de eso, más cosas interesantes rondando en su mente. Se las arregló para enterarse de la reunión al otro día antes de pasar a "oh, mira, ¿no es eso una mariposa con tres alas?".

* * *

Hasta aquí hoy.

: Hi! :D Gracias. Me alegro que te haya interesado. Espero eso no cambie en este nuevo capi.

 **Gracias por revisar.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota: Karasu es cuervo en japonés._

* * *

 _ **The Daughter of White**_

 **III**

Mordiendo en su manzana Sakura caminó alegremente por el pueblo, ignorando con facilidad al niño que seguía sus pasos. Sin embargo, diez minutos después finalmente se hartó de ser acechada (consideraba que era la única con el debido conocimiento y derecho para hacerlo) y lo confrontó:

—Ne, ne, ¿no tienes suficiente valor para hablar con una chica de frente… Sasu-chan?

Saliendo de la sombras, él le dedicó una mirada molesta— No me llames así—ordenó, metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos.

Cerca de allí, un trío de niñas suspiró.

Con una sonrisa compasiva, Sakura señaló el camino— ¿Vamos?—sugirió, retomando su marcha.

El Uchiha la alcanzó fácilmente, un rizo entre los labios que demostraba su fastidio.

Ella sonrió— ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que la mayoría de esas niñas solo te imagina por tu cuerpo?

Sasuke la miró—… No.

Sakura se encogió de hombros— Lo intenté…—tiempo en silencio después, alzó la vista hacia el cielo— Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema? —y casualmente añadió— Pensé que no perdías tiempo con perdedores.

Él se tensó de forma casi imperceptible antes de resoplar— Nunca dije algo así.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, echándose a reír— Eres un mal mentiroso, Sasuke—le aseguró, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas— ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Hatake Kakashi, nuestro sensei—murmuró— tú, ¿qué sabes de él?

Adoptando una expresión pensativa, respondió— Mucho y nada. Depende de lo que quieras conocer.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte es?—exigió, deteniéndose frente a ella.

Sakura parpadeó lentamente— Ah, con que era eso. Mmm. Digamos que es… lo suficiente como para sostenerse contra _él_.

Los puños del niño se apretaron al oírlo y en silencio se marchó.

Ella lo observó irse, los ojos verdes sin emoción. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza. _Realmente, Karasu-san, tu pequeño idiota es un dolor._

* * *

 _Un poco menos gracioso, pero los próximos lo compensarán ;)  
_

 **Yakumo. snake** : Genial que pienses eso! Personalmente me encanta esta Sakura. Te aseguro que habrán má momentos como en el capítulo anterior, ya habrás notado que Sakura es más desvergonzada y libre de lo habitual. Culpa al OOC... na, mentira. Ella tiene una historia de transfondo. Sólo me pregunto acerca de que estarás pensando :O Espero haberte entretenido hoy ;) ¡Saludos!

 **Kandela** : Noooo! Nuevo capítulo fresco para tí! :D :D Y no, por cierto, sigue siendo mío y pelearé al final por él (? _Okey, no xD_ Pero me siento muy feliz que te paresca ingenioso y divertido, me echo una buena risa al escribir algunas partes ;) mañana ya te fijarás ;D Y por cierto... prefiero los abrazos xDD ¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

***Naruto no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **The Daughter of White**

 **IV**

Entrando a su departamento, Sakura dejó caer su bandana y la mayor parte de su ropa sobre el respaldo del sillón, abandonando cualquier muestra de preocupación por su destino. A diferencia del salón, el resto de su casa tenía una excelente condición de limpieza, gracias a su ausencia.

Su trabajo era mayormente en las calles, después de todo.

 _Shibi-san debería de haber escrito,_ pensó, _y Mori-san._ Tarareando en voz baja se dirigió a su dormitorio, arrojándose sobre la enorme cama con dosel. Su mirada recayó en la ventana donde algunas jaulas de pájaro podían apreciarse, la mayoría vacías.

Sonriendo ligeramente extendió su mano, causando a los periquitos que descansaban en el interior de las rejas revoletear hacia ella. Con un pequeño "plop" ambos animales se transformaron en pergaminos y cayeron inertes entre sus dedos.

 _Ah,_ profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios al acabar el primero, _ya veo. No falta mucho para esto…_

Contemplando el papel arder y desvanecerse en el aire, apretó los labios en una línea tensa. Esperaba que el otro mensaje trajese mejores noticias.

No se vio decepcionada.

 _Esto es oro puro. ¡Buen trabajo, Mori-san!_ Aplaudiendo en su interior, sonrió felizmente. _Ahora solo tengo que encargarme del resto~_

* * *

 **Los capítulos son cortos para tener uno cada día ;)**

: Te juro que tu comentario solo apareció después con los del tercer capítulo. No como te hice bullyng o algo así xD en alegra que te guste :D me hace feliz saberlo.

 **Kandela** : D: me imagino un pulpo saliendo de una boca. Es malo porque me acuerdo de una película de terror estilo alien cuando atravieza a las personas :/ Rayos. Estoy empezando a odiar mi imaginación activa por ti, querida xDD Y Sakura, bueno, todavía no has visto nada *risa maliciosa*

Intento no cambiar a los demás :/ me alegra que no está tan mal xD

 **Jkat** : Es bueno saber eso. A mi me divierte bastante escribir ;) Y por cierto, todavía no estoy segura de con quién la emparejaré. ¿Tal vez Orochimaru?... *se estremece* NO. Olvida lo que dije... En serio, detesto mi imaginación D:

 **¡Gracias por revisar y los favs! Considerate bienvenido a comentar ;) pero con cariño, eh :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **V**

Naruto sorbió felizmente sus fideos, disfrutando de su sexta -¿o era octava?- taza de ramen. A diferencia de otras personas Teuchi le miró con diversión antes de decirle acerca del 2x1 del día. Él no pudo contener su felicidad.

— ¡Eres el mejor, viejo!—cantó con alegría sincera.

El hombre se rió entre dientes.

— Disculpe. Me gustaría una tazón de miso, por favor—una voz femenina familiar habló a su lado, causando su atragantamiento.

— Sakura-chan—se quejó, haciendo pucheros— deja de aparecer de la nada. Si sigues así terminaré muriéndome antes de ser Hokage, de veras.

Ella se rió entre dientes— Ya, ya. Considéralo una lección para mantener tu guardia. El futuro Hokage no debería de ser tan despistado.

— Pero soy muy malo en controlar el chakra, ¿cómo puedo hacer toda esa clase de radar que haces así?

Ladeando la cabeza, la niña de pelo rosa le sonrió— Mmm. Supongo que hasta que mejores deberé seguir cuidando tu espalda, entonces.

Él se sonrojó, recuerdos traídos a la superficie— Voy a convertirme en un ninja súper fuerte y seré yo quien te proteja, de veras—aseguró, con renovada firmeza.

— Ah—Sakura comió distraídamente un par de fideos— estaré esperando, Naruto-kun—declaró, cerrando los ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

Sonriendo ampliamente el rubio volvió a su tazón, disfrutando de la presencia presionada contra su hombro. Eran contadas las veces que podía sentir el calor de alguien, muchas menos de _ella._

— Por cierto, la reunión de mañana… duerme todo lo que quieras—sugirió, terminando su comida— Kakashi-sensei pasa toda la mañana en otro lugar. No llegará hasta después de las once. Y desayuna—guiñándole un ojo, añadió— Un shinobi tiene que ser capaz de ver a través del engaño. ¿Te imaginas pasar más de cinco horas con el estómago vacío y luego tener que pelear?

Naruto parpadeó, absorbiendo las palabras como una esponja. Antes que pudiese preguntarle acabó notando que su compañera se había ido, el pago de su plato sobre su lugar vacío.

 _¡Sakura-chan es tan genial!,_ pensó, un brillo decidido en sus ojos. _¡Muy bien! ¡Iré bien descansado y con la panza llena y venceré a Kakashi-sensei! Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan se enamorará de mi si demuestro que soy mucho mejor que él y el teme._

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente. ¿Le diría ella lo mismo al emo-teme? Imaginó que no lo haría. Él se río.

* * *

 **Ah. Hasta aquì llegamos por hoy.**

 **Kimm-chan:** Las preguntas se resolverán con el tiempo, ya lo verás ;) Me alegro que te guste y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Con respecto a tu consejo, también lo agradezco, pero ya he resuelto hacer la historia en capítulos de menos de 500 palabras y seguirá así. ¡Saludos! :D

 **¡Gracias por los favs y follows! Me encantaría conocer su opinión :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **VI**

Sasuke llegó temprano a la reunión tal como la etiqueta Uchiha lo exigía. Al encontrarse solo en el lugar solo pensó que se trataba de un favor del cielo. Su paz fue disfrutada con la amenaza inminente que en cualquier momento las molestias de su equipo llegarían y la acabarían.

Sin embargo, dos horas después su gratitud se había transformado en la molestia. _¿Dónde demonios estaban?_

Su duda fue respondida un rubio repleto de energía, cuyo estómago se veía visiblemente lleno. Su ceja templó.

— Dobe—comenzó, su tono más glacial de lo usual— llegas tarde.

Él parpadeó, extendiéndose perezosamente en el césped. Finalmente le sonrió, la burla escrita en su rostro— ¿Sakura-chan no te dijo? Nuestro sensei es conocido por llegar tarde—una risotada salió de sus labios— ne, ne, teme. Tampoco has desayunado, ¿verdad? ¡Caíste llenito en la trampa de Kakashi-sensei!—su risa no murió a pesar de que si las miradas matasen él ya habría muerto unas cien y revivido otras doscientas solo para seguir el mismo destino.

— Te ríes bastante para alguien que habría hecho lo mismo que él—la voz femenina flotó desde un árbol cercano.

Naruto hizo un puchero, limpiándose una lágrima de sus ojos— Oh, vamos, Sakura-chan, solo es el teme.

Ella suspiró— Ese "teme" es tu compañero de equipo y en quién confiaras tu vida en las misiones—aseveró, hamacándose en la rama donde estaba sentada.

Sasuke la miró desde su propio árbol, labios apretados en una línea fina— ¿por qué, entonces, no me advertiste?

— Está prohibido para los que no llevan el apellido Uchiha ir a las tierras de tu familia—señaló, componiendo una expresión pensativa— Yo podría haberte enviado una carta, claro, pero no habría llegado a tiempo…

El niño de pelo oscuro resopló— Lo que sea—sabía bien que era pura mierda. Si había alguien capaz de pisar el terreno Uchiha sin que alguno de los AMBU de por ahí lo notasen era ella. Tenía que haber otra razón.

— ¿Es enserio?—el Uzumaki inquirió— ¿tu casa está prohibida, teme?

— Sobre todo para ti, dobe—se burló, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso.

— ¡Ni que quisiera ir!—replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura cayó grácilmente a un lado del niño con puchero— Vamos, no hay porque empezar una pelea. Si quieres, puedes venir a cenar a mi casa—ofreció, sentándose a un lado.

Sus ojos brillaron— ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan!

— No es nada—aseguró, sonriendo, antes de volver al otro niño— Tu también puedes venir si quieres, Sasuke-kun. Va a ser divertido~

Él se burló, recibiendo un golpe inesperado en respuesta. La voz femenina susurró en su oído— Si deseas pasar tu tiempo entre paredes manchadas de sangre está bien por ti, Sasu-chan, pero no seas grosero con quienes te ofrece amabilidad.

Sobándose el golpe, gruñó, descubriendo que estaba solo.

— ¿Y qué te gustaría que preparase, Naruto-kun?—ella preguntó a un emocionado y ajeno genin, una emoción oscura parpadeando en sus ojos al mirar en su dirección.

Él se estremeció. _Molesta..._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

: Jajaja sí, es genial. Me gustaría poder hacerlo :') Ya veré si puedo hacerlo... ¡Saludos!

Yomii20: Hi c: Solo puedo decirte que ya entenderás mejor mientras más se desarrolle el fic ;) !Me alegro que te guste! Ya verás como siguen las cosas ;) ¡Saludos!

 **Gracias por los favs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **VII**

Se mantuvo feliz, disfrutando de la atención prodigada de su compañero de equipo. Realmente era feliz de que no le había tocado con alguna fan del bastardo silencioso… como _Ino._ En su interior se estremeció.

— El ramen es mucho mejor en los primeros cinco minutos—le aseguró, notando el leve brillo en los ojos verdes. _¡Sakura-chan me está escuchando de verdad!_ Alegría lo llenó. Eran menos de dos las personas que podían oírlo hablar de su cuasi obsesión y no ignorarlo— después comienza a perder calor y sabe menos rico.

— ¿Por eso comes tan rápido?—ella inquirió.

Rascándose la mejilla se rió nervioso— Ah… sí—mintió entre dientes.

La niña no pareció creerlo, sin embargo fue salvado por –lamentablemente- el teme.

— Ya basta. Su conversación me molesta—Sr.-creo-que-soy-mejor-que-todos-y-tengo-un-pelo-rídiculo gruñó desde su lugar. En serio. ¿No podía simplemente dormir… o irse? Si estaba solo con Sakura-chan podía considerarlo como una cita. ¡Sería genial!

La única fémina allí alzó una ceja—… te estás muriendo de hambre, ¿no es así?—preguntó, una nota de compasión palpable en su voz.

Naruto parpadeó. _Cierto. El teme hizo lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei, eso significa que…_ Travesura brilló en sus ojos— Oww, que triste—cantó, falsamente triste— por mi parte me tomé un gran vaso de leche y arroz y…—una piedra golpeó su frente, deteniendo su habladuría— ¡Maldito bastardo!—lloriqueó, sobando el chichón que sobresalía.

Sakura suspiró— Venga, aún no son las diez. Kakashi-sensei llegará dentro de dos horas, tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Uh?—enviando una mirada curiosa a su compañera él también se puso de pie— ¿Tiempo para qué, Sakura-chan?

— Para el desayuno—su ceño se frunció un poco— también hay algo sobre lo que debemos hablar y será mejor hacerlo lejos de donde podría estar Kakashi-sensei—guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, miró hacia el árbol, añadiendo con dulzura— Solo si tienes interés en pasar, Sasuke-kun.

— Ne, ne, ¿A dónde iremos, Sakura-chan?—preguntó, había solo un par de lugares en Konoha donde lo aceptaban sin los gritos.

— A mi casa. Puedo calentar lo que sobró hoy—murmuró, distraídamente.

¿Podía ponerse mejor el día? Naruto no lo creía. Aunque si ese bastardo no venía… bueno, ahí sí que podría considerarse como una de las ocasiones más felices de su vida. _No vengas. No vengas,_ rezó en su mente.

— Espera—la maldita voz de soy-súper-fresco-no-toques-mi-pelo los detuvo— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?—cuestionó, acercándose.

Sakura miró— Taza pequeña, tristemente.

Sasuke se atragantó con el aire, entrando en pulverización catatónica al comprender la respuesta.

Naruto parpadeó, mirando entre ambos, sin haber cogido la respuesta. Pero para que el bastardo actuase de esa forma… él realmente quería saber.

— Tú…—maldiciendo entre dientes, intentó esconder el rojo de sus oídos y mejillas— Olvídalo—gruñó.

Sakura sonrió— Bienvenido a la luz. Ahora, vámonos.

Marchándose la niña, el rubio terminó por estar cerca del Uchiha. Demasiado curioso, interrogó— Hey, teme, ¿qué es lo que te dijo Sakura-chan?

El bastardo apuró el paso como si alguien le hubiese prendido fuego el trasero.

* * *

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza… ¡espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Muchos saludos :D**_

 _ **PDTA: ¿Cómo creen que Sasu-chan entendió? xD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**La hija de Pink**

 **VIII**

El departamento de Sakura quedaba cerca del centro, en el segundo piso de un edificio de aspecto antiguo. Su interior, sin embargo, indicaba lo contrario, con pisos de madera oscura recién pulidos y paredes con paneles a juego con ellos, el color pintado de tonos azules y verdes.

— Pónganse cómodos, por favor—ella sonrió agradablemente, indicando los sillones de aspecto suave— Iré a hacer el desayuno. Si necesitan el baño es la última puerta por allí—señalando un pasillo desapareció por un arco cercano.

Naruto tomó nota de todos los detalles posible, sonriendo al ver la pequeña colección de animales de porcelana con aspecto divertido puestos sobre la mesa de café. Eran diez, uno de ellos un zorro, una tortuga, un perro y un mapache entre ellos. Se preguntó porque le sonaban de algo.

 _(En una jaula, un monstruo gigantesco de fuego se echó a reír, un eco espeluznante que nadie oyó.)_

Sasuke observó la sala analíticamente –él era el mejor ninja de su generación, después de todo-, sorprendiéndose de la falta de fotos de ella misma o su familia. Si lo pensaba bien no recodaba haber visto a sus padres alguna vez o siquiera oído sobre ellos. Sabía que su otro compañero era huérfano pero ¿ella? No parecía alguien desatendido y sin duda ese lugar no se había comprado solo.

Su ceño se frunció. _Otra pieza que falta._ Odiaba que ella pareciese conocer todo sobre todo y él apenas sabía –ahora- que vivía bien y que tenía un amor a las figuras de animales. _Sobre todo perros,_ notó, sintiendo cierta insatisfacción natural. Uchiha, después de todo, tenían contratos firmados con gatos desde el principio de sus tiempos y tantos chuchos le parecía… molesto.

Le recordaba a Inuzuka. Él era peor que Naruto en ser un bocazas y un dolor en el culo más allá de la redención.

Murmullo sorprendido del dobe llamó su atención.

El rubio estaba mirando sobre un pergamino guardado tras una vitrina, las letras casi difuminadas y el amarillo del papel señalaban su antigüedad. Inclinándose para echar una mirada apenas logró descifrar "Princesa", "Luna" y "Espejo". Sasuke podría haber jurado haberlas oído antes esa combinación pero… ¿a dónde?

Naruto observó en cambio los dibujos. La mujer tenía una mueca fea que había visto muchas veces –dirigida a él- y la luna parecía caída, triste, como si la historia fuese más tirando a una de esas leyendas populares trágicas -¿cómo era? ¿Kayu… kayuga? Mmm-. ¿Sería Sakura-chan una amante de esas cosas? ¿O era sola esa en especial?

 _¿Por qué?_ _Algo_ insistió en su interior.

Entonces la voz celestial dio su mensaje— Ya es tiempo de comer.

Abandonando sus pensamientos a favor de la comida, ambos dejaron el retazo de historia a sus espaldas. Kami quiso que no notaran la marca de agua al final de la hoja: unas líneas circulares similar a un caleidoscopio.

~ _¿Cuál podría ser la relación entre la chica y la historia? ¿Se trataba de una pista en medio del misterio o un callejón sin salida?~_

* * *

 **Antes de año nuevo les traigo el capi :D Muchas gracias a** _ **natico-Yan, yomii20 y Nadely sin Sabaku**_ **por haberse tomado el tiempito de dejarme su opinión ;) –y por cierto, no, no habrá explicación :P-. Y previo a olvidarme del asunto** _ **no**_ **alargaran los capítulos, ¿y por qué? Porque voy a tardar un mogollón en actualizar si es así! Mucho más de lo que ya hago ahora xDD**

 **En fin, ¡feliz año nuevo a todos! ;) :D Pásenla lindo, coman fideos -¿?- y regalen comentarios :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **IX**

La comida presentada era simplemente… _celestial_. Se deshizo en su boca con cada bocado y envió pequeñas sensaciones de placer. No pareció sorprendente entonces que cada uno vació dos platos enteros y siguieron, prácticamente devorando todo lo que se viese comestible sobre la mesa.

Sakura parpadeó. _¿Niños realmente comen así? ¿No les dolerá el estómago?_ Incorporándose, decidió que haría bentos con las sobras de la olla antes que siguieran el camino a su cocina. No deseaba una pelea en medio de sus cuchillos y sin duda ninguno de ellos querría sufrir las consecuencias.

Naruto suspiró en dicha después de su sexto plato. Ni siquiera las indeseadas verduras se habían salvado. Su escueto desayuno por la mañana no se comparaba a nada de lo probado. ¿Tal vez existía una forma de colarse por alguna comida en casa de su bonita compañera de equipo?

Y hablando de ella. Él notó que ya no estaba allí.

 _¿Nani? ¡Ni siquiera la escuché levantarse!_ — Hey, teme, ¿viste a Sakura-chan irse?

Limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, sus ojos se estrecharon antes de responder— Ie—y rápidamente añadió— y nunca lo harás—si ni siquiera él que era un Uchiha y el mejor de la generación podía descubrir cómo demonios hacía la chica para evaporarse en el aire menos lo haría un peso muerto.

El rubio miró ofendida— Sólo porque seas un bastardo que no pueda hacerlo no significa que todos tengamos que tener el mismo problema—sabía que el control de chakra era su peor materia y que sus notas eran lo más bajo pero él también era un excelente bromista y "bromas" era sinónimo de "no ser atrapado". No era por exagerar pero burlaba AMBU mientras el teme se pasaba haciendo quien sabe que mierda en su casita.

Sasuke se burló— Por favor. Eres el último de la clase, dobe.

Un golpe en la parte posterior de su rodilla le hizo ver el cielo inesperadamente— Ya, ya. Si vamos con eso, de nosotros aquí, ¿quién crees que es la persona más fuerte aquí? —mirándolo de frente, ojos fríos en él— _¿Tú?_

Un escalofrío volvió a atravesarlo. ¿Era el miedo lo que sentía? ¿O algo más…?

— Ne, ne, Sakura-chan—el niño rubio interrumpió el tenso momento, alternando su mirada entre ambos— ¿qué tienes ahí?

Ella volvió a ser todo sol y flores al responderle— Oh, ¡es verdad!~—levantando los recipientes, les mostró— Son bentos. Añadí un poco de huevo, tomate y sushi para completar. Espero que les guste.

— ¡Eres la mejor!—él podría haber llorado en ese momento.

Tranquilizándose, el de pelo negro echó un vistazo a la ofrenda antes de recordar las palabras de hacía rato y la sensación de amenaza de la niña. Aclarándose la garganta, murmuró— Gracias.

Sakura parpadeó, una sonrisa explotando en su rostro— No es nada, Sasu-chan~

Su ceja se crispó— Te dije que no…—se detuvo al notar que ya no estaba prestándole atención.

— ¿Y bien? ¡Vamos!—llamó desde la puerta.

Él suspiró. ¿Qué tipo de persona era realmente?

* * *

 **¡Gracias por su atención! Espero conocer su opinión pronto :D**

 **¡Ojalá hayan pasado unas excelentísimas fiestas! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **X**

— De todos los equipos asignados a Hatake Kakashi…—comenzó, mirando hacia ellos con seriedad poco habitual— ninguno ha sido aprobado.

Naruto jadeó y Sasuke entrecerró abruptamente los ojos. _¿Qué…?_

— La prueba fallada… ha sido siempre la misma. Sin embargo, esa "prueba" no es más que una trampa. Un ninja debe ser capaz de ver a través del engaño pero no suelen hacerlo cuando la respuesta es tan simple.

— ¿De qué se trata esa prueba?—Sasuke interrogó, el ceño fruncido.

Volviendo su vista hacia arriba, ella preguntó a su vez— Dime algo, Sasuke, ¿por qué crees que hacen células de tres?

Él se tensó, notando la falta del sobrenombre burlón. Era algo serio, entonces.

— Para trabajar en equipo, ¿verdad?—el otro integrante se rascó la mejilla, no entender hacia donde iba la conversación.

Con una sonrisa fácil, asintió— Exactamente. Sin embargo…—ella apareció a un lado del niño, sosteniendo un kunai contra la piel de su cuello— Sasuke, si te dijera que tienes que elegir entre completar la misión con éxito e irte mientras asesino a Naruto o luchar conmigo con la probabilidad de que ambos mueran, ¿cuál sería tu decisión?

El silencio tenso sobrevino.

El Uchiha miró, contrariado. _"Vive, vive, estúpido hermano menor_ " las palabras de _él_ volvieron a su memoria.

— Dime—ordenó la niña, y nunca se había visto tan terrible en sus ojos, como si realmente fuese capaz de… _asesinar._

Naruto se congeló. Ojos desorbitados en el arma afilada apuntada contra su yugular. _"Déjame probar algo, ¿sí?"_ eso es lo que Sakura-chan le había dicho cuando el teme no había estado prestando atención. Sin embargo…

Lentamente, Sasuke sacó un kunai de su bolsillo.

Sakura-chan estrechó los ojos mientras él siguió mirando.

… y rápidamente lo aventó a su mano, obligando a liberar al niño.

— ¿Esa es tu decisión?—pidió, no prestar atención a la sangre corriendo por su piel.

Sasuke apretó los dientes— Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? O todos volvemos o nadie lo hace.

— De hecho—los ojos brillantes se detuvieron sobre él. Nunca lo había mirado de _esa_ forma— Allí tienes tu respuesta. Muchas gracias por ayudar, Naruto-kun. Me pareció lo correcto corroborar que mi confianza no era inmerecida.

Acariciando su cuello, Naruto suspiró, no haber notado la ligera mancha de sangre en la mano de la niña— Supongo que el teme no es tan amargado y egoísta como parece.

Él estrechó sus ojos en respuesta— En la próxima te dejaré morir.

Riéndose de sus travesuras, Sakura guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, ninguna herida visible.

— ¿No la vas a vendar?

Alzando una ceja al niño de pelo negro, curvó las comisuras de sus labios— ¡Yay! Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente te importo, Sasu-chan~—riéndose de su expresión, contestó— No, fue superficial. No me pasará nada.

— Lo que sea—masculló, empezando a caminar.

— Ne, Sakura-chan—Naruto llamó en voz baja, ojos azules curiosos— ¿crees que podemos aprobar?

Ella le sonrió— ¡Por supuesto! Simplemente no hay que perder de vista lo realmente importante. Espero Sasu-chan lo recuerde.

Poco distancia más adelante el varón de pelo negro llevó su mano inconscientemente a su corazón. _¿Por qué sigue… latiendo tan rápido?_

 _Supongo que no todo está perdido para él,_ ella pensó siguiendo el paso de sus compañeros con una expresión divertida –ajena a sus sentimientos de verdad, más ¿no era el engaño el manto de un ninja?-, _sin embargo, no es nada seguro._

 **La confianza absoluta… no era un lujo que podía tomarse.**

Un parpadeo de tristeza atravesó sus ojos. _Lo siento, Kara-chan, pero no creo que pueda completar toda nuestra promesa._

 **Ni en ellos.**

 **Ni en él.**

 **Ni en ella.**

Ya había decidido su camino, después de todo.

* * *

Al fin internet! Al fin el capitulo! xDD

Un montón de abrazos a las almas caritativas que me dejaron un comentario. En serio se los agradezco :)

Saludos a todos ^.^

(Pst: ¿Quiénes piensan que Sakura es hija/descendiente/tenga conexión mística de/con Kayuga o algo por el estilo? ¿Y quiénes que solamente lo tiré al azar por que soy de esa clase de personas cabronas? xD El bando ganador se lleva unas cookies... ;P)


	11. Chapter 11

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **XI**

Kakashi-sensei llegó diez minutos después de las once en una nube de humo. Una sonrisa visible a través de su ojo no cubierto. Él parpadeó al encontrar a sus genin enfrascados en lo que parecía una lucha llena de sangre, honor y gloria.

… na.

Sólo estaban jugando cartas.

Él tendría que trabajar en su guardia. De ser su enemigo ya habría de haberlos matado unas diez veces de cien formas diferentes en milésimas de segundos.

— ¡Yo!—llamó su atención.

Hijo de su sensei fue el primero en gritarle— ¡Llegas tarde!

— Maa. Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…

El Uchiha le envió una mirada incrédula al igual que el otro niño. Haruno, en cambio, se rió— Está bien, Kakashi-sensei, entendemos que es la edad. Si desea puedo ayudarlo a cruzar la esquina la próxima vez~

Una ligera gota de sudor bajó por su nuca— Yo no soy viejo—se quejó. ¿El respeto se había perdido en el camino de la vida también?

— ¿Entonces por qué su pelo es blanco?—cuestionó el mocoso rubio sonriendo en desafío.

—Mmm…—asumiendo una pose de reflexión profunda, dio su respuesta al cabo de unos largos segundos— No lo sé.

Sus lindos genin se cayeron.

— Ahora, ¿listos para el examen de supervivencia?—inquirió, sonriendo— Estoy seguro de que deben estar hambrientos…—comenzó, notando las expresiones de satisfacción y no de pobres niños con hambres. Sus ojos brillaron— Ya veo. Así que no lo hicieron—murmuró— ¡Bueno! De todas formas les daré tiempo hasta el mediodía—sacó un reloj y lo colocó sobre una roca— para quitarme estas—les mostró dos campanas— tendrán que atacarme con todo lo que tengan y quién no consiga una al final será enviado a la Academia, ¿lo entienden?

— ¡Alto y claro, señor!—con un gesto burlón de su mano, el Uzumaki cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca.

 _Mmm. Habría pensado que sería el primero en lanzarse hacia delante. Él tiene "imprudente" escrito en la frente._ Con una sonrisa ligeramente maníaca, les asintió— Muy bien, ¡comiencen en uno... dos… tres!

El campo quedó vacío, pero esa fue su única gracia.

 _Se han dispersado,_ exhaló ligeramente. _Mah… casi empezaba a tener esperanza. Tal vez sean la misma decepción de año tras año._ Mmm. Tendría que probarlos para obtener su respuesta.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **XIII**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, escondido en un matorral. Sabía que el dobe y su otra compañera también estaban alrededor del claro donde su sensei se encontraba leyendo su librito naranja y lanzando risas sospechosas. En serio. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle uno pervertido? Lo único que había pedido era alguien fuerte que pudiese enseñarle a ser más y más fuerte.

Apretó los puños. _Lo suficientemente para sostenerse contra él y_ _ **vencer**_. Así es como lo había descrito. _Pero su debilidad es tan patética,_ rezongó en su mente, repasando los detalles del plan. Cogiendo un par de kunai de sus bolsillos se preparó para comenzar la fase A.

* * *

Kakashi se vio atacado por el Uchiha en el momento justo en el que había decidido no darles más tiempo de gracia. Fue su momento de probar que tan bueno era exactamente el mejor novato de la generación.

— _Tema uno: ninjutsu._

En medio de una bola de fuego y la abertura perfecta para practicar el jutsu de tierra que sin duda humillaría al pequeño emo engreído, repentinos clones naranja comenzaron a _atacarlo._ Eran sólidos y de sombra, no algo que un simple genin podría hacer.

 _Al parecer su hijo no es tan idiota como parece, sensei,_ pensó con un rizo en los labios antes de fácilmente estallarlos. Sin embargo, una leve brisa a su izquierda le advirtió de lo cerca que el verdadero había estado de tomar sus campanas. Como si fuese tan fácil.

Golpeándolo fuera, torció su cuerpo en el aire y desvió las shuriken lanzadas por el otro integrante, notando que rápidamente se alejó hasta la rama de un árbol. Naruto fue detenido en el aire por un destello rosa, el primer vistazo de la única femenina del grupo.

— Lo tengo—ella anunció, una sonrisa victoriosa, y por la ligera curvatura de labios del niño Uchiha dudaba que se trataba del Uzumaki— Ne, ne, sensei, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato?—sugirió, tomando asiento en la rama junto al rubio recuperado.

Notando la ausencia de un elemento muy preciado, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos con molestia. _¿Cuándo fue que lo tomaron?_ En ningún momento del ataque había sentido a la niña en la cercanía. ¿Realmente podía esconder su chakra tan bien?

— Si nos da las campanas vamos a devolverle su libro pervertido—ofreció el amante del ramen con una amplia sonrisa zorruna, mientras su compañera ondeaba el artículo nombrado como una bandera de paz.

—Aa—con un asentimiento, el último miembro le envió una mirada engreída.

Un recuerdo de hace muchos años pasó por su mente antes de ser lanzando al fondo de su mente. Con un suspiro, sacó las campanas de su bolsillo— Maah. Los estudiantes de ahora ya no tienen respeto—se quejó, volviendo a su actitud despreocupada— ¿Ya han decidido a quien enviarán a la Academia?—preguntó con inocencia.

Haruno parpadeó— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso?

— Son solo dos campanas—señaló, como si fuese densa.

— ¡Pero lo hicimos como equipo!—exclamó, rápidamente el ninja de naranja— ¡… y pasaremos como uno, de veras!

La niña de extraño pelo asintió— Así es, Kakashi-sensei. Tienes que aprobarnos a todos—dijo como si no hubiese duda alguna.

Dirigiendo su atención al integrante más "fuerte" alzó una ceja— ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo?

Curiosamente él asintió.

Liberando un poco de instinto asesino miró a los tres con su único ojo— Entonces… pasan.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Hn.

Sonriendo, Haruno estiró sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se rió— ¿lo ven? Les dije que pasaríamos.

Uzumaki –hijo de Kushina- sonrió tan ampliamente que le resultó sorprendente que su cara no le doliese— ¡Y fue genial, Sakura-chan! ¡Tú plan salió a la perfección!

Ojo de Kakashi se redujo en la chica. _¿Su…?_

Chasqueando la lengua, el Uchiha dio el más leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección de la fémina antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el otro niño— No seas tan ruidoso, cabeza hueca.

— ¡No me digas así, bastardo!

— Hn. Idiota.

— ¡Bastardo!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del ninja Copia, viejos recuerdos removiéndose ante la situación familiar. La risa femenina, sin embargo, era algo nuevo. _Ella_ nunca hubiese reaccionado de esa forma, sino más bien con un golpe en la cabeza de _esa persona_ en defensa de él. Su estómago se apretó y no por primera vez se preguntó porque el Hokage le había asignado _ese_ equipo.

El equipo _siete._

— Hey, sensei, ¿qué piensas acerca de que Miyako-san sea realmente la hermana perdida del protagonista?—voz alegre y falsamente inocente de Sakura empujó brutalmente cualquier pensamiento que no fuese destinado al horror.

— Sakura-chan—él dijo, lentamente— ¿Dónde has oído eso?—tal vez se trataba simplemente de un comentario de algún civil o ninja _adulto, autorizado al material_ , no podía ser que…

— ¿Oír?—envió una mirada curiosa en su dirección, todo ojos verdes y brillantes— Lo _leí._ Aparece en el capítulo nueve de la última edición. ¿Es qué Kakashi-sensei no lo tiene?—sonrió— Puedes tener el mío entonces—y le tendió un libro naranja familiar.

— Sa-Sakura-chan—un sonido similar a un gimoteo salió del rubio, viéndose como si su alma acabase de abandonarla.

— Pervertida—el Uchiha se burló, cruzando los brazos.

Alzando una ceja, replicó— No fui yo quien confesó desde un principio que una meta de su vida era _reestablecer_ su antes numerosa familia. ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Tejiendo calcetines?

Otra parte de Naruto murió con eso. Al parecer él estaba rodeado de gente pervertida… _Sakura-chan,_ una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Kakashi se interpuso antes de que escalase a mayores y acabara aprendiendo más detalles sórdidos que no necesitaba ni quería saber— ¡Muy bien, mis queridos alumnos, hora de irse a celebrar!

— ¡Genial, entonces a comer! Sakura-chan trajo bentos para todos, ¿cierto? —el Uzumaki fue el primero en unirse a la idea de interrumpir la conversación.

— Claro—sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada de nada, ella sacó las cuatro cajas de su bolso y las repartió a cada uno. Ambos compañeros de equipo no tardaron en hacer lo mismo y empezar a comer.

El legendario ninja los miró con una gota de sudor. Al parecer, su equipo no era precisamente como la norma.

Se preguntó qué tan bueno era eso.

( _Ningún equipo siete lo había sido, de todas formas_.)

* * *

Este es un poco más largo, solo por la espera.

Muchas gracias por los subs. ¡Me encantaría saber sus pensamientos acerca de como va la historia! ;)

¡Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **XIII**

La poca luz entrante dibujó la forma de una figura pequeña, de lado, tendida sobre un sillón. El único sonido que podía oírse era el canturreo de los pájaros que parecía provenir de todos lados, que no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo a la persona ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

— Veinte mil grandes—el desconocido murmuró para sí, la calidad de su voz inapreciable para decidir su género—, bastante pero no lo suficiente—acarició distraídamente la parte superior de un ave que acababa de acurrucarse entre sus manos.

El petirrojo cantó dulcemente.

Con una risa baja, asintió para sí— No significa que no pueda sacar provecho a esto, ¿mmm?

La carta fue guardada entre sus papeles de trabajo, esperando su oportunidad.

Y en medio de las sombras "él" abrió los ojos, el destello más suave del jade.

— Parece que es hora de acelerar las cosas.

Las aves sonaron juntas en perfecta sincronía.

* * *

— ¿Qué crees que nos tocará esta vez?—Uzumaki cuestionó a sus compañeros, bombeando el puño al imaginarse las diferentes situaciones que un ninja como él podría enfrentarse. A pesar de todas las misiones desastrosas todavía no había perdido la esperanza al parecer— ¡Quiero proteger a una reina, o a un rey! Oh, oh, ¿y si tenemos que luchar con bandidos y rescatar una princesa?

Con la tranquilidad de un santo el Hokage anunció— Para el equipo siete: hay varios jardines que necesitan escardarse, ancianas que requieren que lleven sus bolsas y ah, Tora, el gato de la honorable esposa del daimio debe ser encontrado otra vez.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Dennos una misión de verdad, viejo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerme Hokage si paso el tiempo sacando plantas y buscando gatos estúpidos?!—Naruto no tardó en explotar y como señal del destino Sasuke dio un asentimiento junto a él, sin duda pensando en sí mismo.

Sakura se rió en voz baja mientras una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de Kakashi. _Grandes palabras para alguien que no sabe diferenciar entre el césped y las hierbas malas,_ él pensó, aún si internamente acordaba con el chico.

A Iruka no le hizo gracia— Naruto, todavía eres un genin. Tienes que cumplir las misiones de rango D para subir de categoría—regañó, su ceño fruncido— ¡Y ten más respeto por Hokage-sama!

En un despliegue de madurez, el Uzumaki le sacó la lengua.

— Nosotros ya las cumplimos, Iruka-sensei—Sakura añadió alegremente su gotita de agua—, solo necesitamos el permiso de nuestro sensei para tener una C—sonrió, como todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el ninja despreocupado.

Kakashi parpadeó—… ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Un leve tic se asomó en la frente de la mayoría de los presentes. Naruto prácticamente se lanzó sobre él— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Si tengo que buscar a ese gato del demonio una vez más moriré, de veras!—sollozó dramáticamente, los ojos amplios y llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Crees que ya están listos, Kakashi?—el Hokage interrogó, entrelazando sus manos sobre su pipa.

— La mayoría de los equipos esperan un poco más antes de tener una misión de rango C—el profesor de la academia señaló.

— Maa, maa. Vamos a tomar una, Hokage-sama—acabó por decir, su ojito feliz.

— ¡Sí! ¡Al fin!—respuesta de Naruto no se hizo esperar, su sonrisa brillante en dirección a su sensei— ¿Y qué va a ser, viejo? ¡Quiero pelear con piratas y rescatar una princesa!

— Una misión de escolta—la cabeza de Konoha sonrió—, Tazuna-san es un constructor de puentes y necesita llegar a la Tierra de las Olas. Déjenlo entrar.

La desilusión brotó en el rostro de Naruto cuando un hombre de ropas harapientas, y una botella de sake entró. Se puso peor cuando habló— ¿Eh? ¿Estos mocosos son los que van a protegerme? Si el más cortito parece un idiota.

Dos horas atrás, ya había surgido la disputa en el equipo sobre quién era el más bajo –por un "inocente" comentario de la única niña- por lo que Naruto notó al instante que se refería a él— ¡Tú! ¡Te voy a matar!

Kakashi atrapó casualmente su capucha, la sonrisa fría— No puedes asesinar al cliente, Naruto, es contra las reglas.

— Y no van a pagarnos nada—Sakura señaló, siempre incorruptible—, por lo que no va a ver más ramen.

El niño rubio se congeló en el horror mientras Iruka suspiró— Sakura-chan…

Sasuke resopló, guardando las manos en los bolsillos— Lo que sea. Solo dígannos cuando nos vamos.

— Mañana a primera hora, en las puertas de Konoha.

Eso fue todo.

* * *

— Tazuna está ocultando algo—ella informó alegremente a sus compañeros de equipo mientras comían en el restaurante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura-chan?—el Uzumaki preguntó, mientras ojos oscuros del otro niño acompañaron la cuestión.

Sorbiendo distraídamente unos pocos fideos restantes se inclinó hacia delante, causando a ambos la misma reacción de acercarse— Hi-mit-su—susurró, guiñando uno de sus ojos.

— Sakura/ Sakura-chan—los dos genin se quejaron, uno más entusiasta que el otro.

— Mantengan los ojos abiertos, mis pequeños compañeros lindos—sugirió, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Naruto hizo una mueca— No nos llames así, Sakura-chan, pareces Kakashi-sensei y es espeluznante.

— Hn—el de pelo negro "apoyó".

Ella chasqueó la lengua. _Olvídalo. No son nada lindos…_

Sin embargo, pudo notar que estaban pensando un poco sus palabras.

Mmm.

Bueno, entonces -tal vez- habría menos probabilidad de que mueran.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos. El comienzo del Arco de la Tierra de las Olas. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **¡Un montón de gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios, de veras! ;D**

 **SakuraKurai:** Me alegro haberte hecho reír :D Sí, pobre sensei, quedará calvo antes de los treinta xD Mmm, espero que tus dudas se contesten el paso de los capítulos. Cualquier cosa, eres bienvenida a preguntar, y si no es parte del misterio que intento mantener podría ser capaz de responderte directamente ;) ¡Cuénteme si te ha gustado –y qué- o lo que no sobre el nuevo capítulo! ¡Ya nos leeremos!

 **bookmaniac849** : Eras tan joven :'C Pero bueno, al menos has podido dejar un comentario xDD La misión ya ha comenzado y tal vez algún día pondré lo de sus padres… Y Kaguya… bueno, ya veremos esa parte ;) Con respecto a las faltas de ortografía te juro por mi amor al chocolate que no me molesta que lo digan porque sé que son verdad… Tal vez algún día encuentre un beta xD En fin, te agradezco por comentar en tu estado fantasmagórico (? Y espero saber pronto de ti :D (Puedo mandarte a Kabuto para que te traiga con su Resurrección Impura si quieres xDD)

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D :D**

 **PDTA: Himitsu significa "secreto". ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **XIV**

Apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol, Sasuke miró hacia su derecha, en la banca donde Sakura se había sentado tranquilamente después de darle un sencillo "hola". Su imaginación corrió en como diferente sería la situación si ella fuese como alguna de sus fans, intentando llenar los silencios con balbuceos u observándolo fijamente.

Se estremeció, empujando el pensamiento a un lado. Él no debería de estar perdiendo tiempo en tonterías como esas, se regañó. Su principal meta era _él_ , después de todo, la forma en que podría terminar con su vida despreciable, el poder que necesitaba para cumplirlo.

— Ponerse de mal humor no va a lograr nada, ya sabes—la molestia de pelo rosado comentó tranquilamente, una manzana entre sus manos.

— Tsk. No es de tu negocio—replicó, sintiéndose a la defensiva. Nunca había podido evitar la reacción, no con esos ojos verdes que parecían leerle la mente.

Ella sonrió, todo encanto y chucherías como si no la conociese bien— Oh, vamos, es una pérdida de la humanidad si tu rostro tan guapo se frunce todo el tiempo, _Sasuke-kun._

Involuntario –o no-, el calor calentó la punta de sus orejas— No pensaba de ti como una chica fan, Sakura—comentó secamente.

El brillo en su mirada le advirtió que había dado una respuesta equivocada— Así que admites que piensas en mí—sonrió en el triunfo.

Fue un buen momento para el dobe para llegar— ¡Uff! ¿A qué hora llegaron ustedes? ¿Al amanecer?—cuestionó, el ánimo entusiasta a pesar de sus palabras— ¿Y esa manzana? ¿Es para mí, Sakura-chan?—como siempre saltó hacia ella como una especie de perrito.

Sasuke se burló. _Usuratonkachi…_

— No, pero puedes tenerla—sin ningún problema, ella le entregó la fruta, la mirada suavizada.

Él no se sorprendió, porque Sakura siempre había tenido una extraña cosa para el dobe que no llegaba al enamoramiento. Algo en su garganta, una sensación incómoda afloró pero la aplastó sin piedad.

 _Ese sujeto es lo más importante,_ se recordó. Era un vengador. No tenía tiempo para las emociones estúpidas, para los lazos que solo se interpondrían en su camino.

Realmente, realmente no.

( _¿Pero cuando el corazón había obedecido a la razón?_ )

* * *

 **Volvemos a las pocas palabras xD pero no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo tiene más. Una 200 más xDDD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por añadir a favoritos! Y los comentarios:**

 **bookmaniac849:** Jajaja, ya te lo envío entonces. Veremos más del Arco en sí en uno o dos capí más ;) ¡Y muchas gracias por tus halagos! La metáfora de Sasori y Deidara me mató xDD y Tobi xDD No te preocupes, todas pecamos alguna vez –o muchas, en mi caso- de ir un tiempo sin actualizar xP ¡Saludos!

 **SCMERAG** : ¡Gracias! Y… ¿cada muerte de obispo? xD Na, mentira, cada dos, uno o varios días, depende del ánimo de mi musa ;) Gracias por comentar. ¡Ya nos leemos!

 **¡Espero leernos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Daughter of Pink**

 **XV**

 _Kakashi-sensei debe tener una impresión pobre de mí_ , Sakura pensó, una sonrisa divertida pegada en su rostro mientras oía a su compañero rubio balbucear con entusiasmo, _si cree que no me di cuenta de su atención._ Podía sentir sus ojos prácticamente pegados –y al fuego- en su costado.

Recordaba haber cubierto perfectamente sus huellas, principalmente lo referido a su situación. ¿Tal vez la falta de información podría haberlo afectado? _Na._ Por más paranoico que pudiese ser, también estaba aferrado a su pequeña ilusión de cómo era –debía ser- el equipo.

Suspiró internamente.

 _Los hombres que no pueden dejar el pasado atrás están condenados a ver fantasmas_ , se dijo, mirando el cielo despejado. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella no era su ex-compañera de equipo, que ni Sasuke ni Naruto eran él u Uchiha Obito.

 _Probablemente tarde._

Las personas tendían a darse cuenta de sus errores tarde, después de todo.

 _¿No es cierto…_

Un ave cantó entre los árboles, levantándose en el aire segundos después.

… _oni-sama?_

* * *

Kakashi se sobresaltó cuando la niña de pelo rosa se rió entre dientes, el sonido fácilmente pasado por alto por los demás gracias a la discusión del constructor de puentes y Naruto. Pero no por él, quien había estado observándola desde cerca por un comentario del Tercero.

 _Kakashi, recuerda que tienes tres alumnos. Y que un verdadero ninja siempre ve debajo de las apariencias…_

Había sido la primera vez que Sarutobi había señalado su trabajo tan cerca, ya que normalmente lo dejaba seguir el camino que creía correcto. Confiaba en él para hacerlo. Y por esto es que estaba tomándolo tan a pecho, buscando alguna señal de que su análisis no hubiese sido correcto.

Con los informes del sensei de la Academia y su propia observación había perfilado a Uchiha Sasuke como socialmente retraído, orgulloso de sus habilidades –que se vería como superioridad- y quien necesitaba más de su atención si Konoha no deseaba perder al último Uchiha que le quedaba. Sus ansias de poder… no eran muy normales. Ni puras.

Uzumaki Naruto – _el hijo de Minato-sensei, de Kushina, el contenedor del Kyubi_ \- era una pieza de trabajo, ya que tendía a _no pensar_ en las consecuencias ni tampoco en sus acciones si era honesto. También era un bromista –bastante pobre si ese borrador era lo único que podía pensar- y en general un chico que requería tanto atención como libertad.

( _Ahora, si tan solo pudiese dejar de doler tan solo mirarlo_ …

 _Él era, después de todo, el testimonio viviente de sus errores._

 **Lo siento, sensei.** )

Y por último, tenía a la chica civil perpetuamente sonriente que parecía haberse enfocado en la búsqueda de información. Y su escondite. Él no había encontrado ni siquiera una hoja referente a Haruno Sakura que fuese más allá de una partida de nacimiento o una revisión médica. Todavía no sabía que exactamente estaba buscando pero…

Kakashi solo presentía que sería algo grande.

(Y él era un shinobi. _Presentimientos_ eran lo que lo mantenían con vida.)

* * *

 **Bien, y aquí tenemos la última entrada antes de saltar al ataque de los Gemelos Demoníacos. Y solo por curiosidad, ¿de qué punto de vista les gustaría que estuviese narrado? Me encantaría oír su sugerencia.**

 **Ah, les agradezco un montonazo por sus favoritos y los seguidores. Un abrazo especial para los que incluso se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :') Los amo. Tanto como al árbol de naranja de mi mamá. En serio.**

 **Hitomi Wakeshima:** Como verás, Sakura es bastante traviesa. Sasuke no va a ser el único que va a sufrirlo xD ¿Te imaginas con Gaara? Oh, Dios. ¡Saludos! :D

 **xoxo** : ¡Gracias! :D

 **Lunkri** : Jajaja, ¿con orejas y una cola esponjosa? ¡Yo también! ;) Y Sasuke… es Sasuke xD Vamos a dejarlo por ahí… ¡Muchos saludos!

 **¿Algo para decir? ¿Lo que te gustó o no? ¿Una parcela que vino a tu mente? ¡No lo dudes! ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
